


pentas

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: It’s rare for Hapi to not meet Constance in Abyss by the night.
Kudos: 8





	pentas

**Author's Note:**

> From twitter poll on pairing. It ended up less pairing-y so I put it to Gen tag. Do enjoy!

It’s rare for Hapi to not meet Constance in Abyss by the night. And, no, Hapi won’t find Constance on sleeping quarters either, the blonde usually use every minutes during nighttime to hone her magic or study, if nothing else. There’s no actual time restriction there so anyone could sleep whenever or being active at any hour, though Hapi couldn’t help but to find Constance is not in the Abyss as weird.

Not every night Hapi would nag on the resident’s mage, nor she would make fun of whatever Constance is doing whenever Hapi watched her. If there’s a night when she is bored but got nothing to do (and not to be bossed by Yuri or pranked by Balthus), Hapi would suppress her sigh and come to see Constance. The blonde might not be more normal than the other two as she actively studying or sneaking for test subjects, but Constance would always be open to share their snacks together. Hapi didn’t get berries with her tonight, though maybe after knowing where Constance is, she would get something for both of them to enjoy from the dining hall.

The redhead was about to check back the library again when the familiar short-haired blonde rounded the corner between the entrance way and the rowdy market place.

“There you are!”

“That should be my word, Coco.”

But Hapi is suddenly taken by how Constance is searching for her. Not to mention, there’s a basket on Constance’s hand. It’s medium-sized, not really something she would use to bring books or maybe her concoctions. Hapi crooked her brows, thinking whether she is bringing strange or poisoned foods to give out to Abyss dwellers.

“So … what now?” Hapi asked after their momentary silence. Her question seemed to startle Constance somehow.

“Right,” she heaved a breath, composing herself. “I was about to ask you to go with me on a picnic.”

The redhead blinked more than twice. Her earlier verdict about the basket content being strange foods started to resurface. “Picnic? This late?”

“It’s … rare for you to say ‘this late’, dear Hapi.” Constance crossed her arms. She raised the basket that she held, swaying it slightly.

“I can trust you with my life that I don’t bring anything strange to it, though.”

Hapi was not exactly convinced, but she nodded anyway. With the response, Constance laughed in triumph. Her signature laughter always echoes through the silence of the night in Abyss’ walls, Hapi hoped no one is disturbed.

“Where to go~?”

“Just follow me.”

* * *

Constance always one with a knack to find a pathway leading somewhere within all the forks in the Abyss. It would be more incredulous during daytime as Constance would avoid any route that will yield her direct sunlight, but it is fun to watch her leading the way nonetheless.

There’s a nagging question left in the back of her mind as everything went so sudden—from how Constance showed up to look for her, the presence of basket of likely food, then the mention of night picnic—yet Hapi can let it slide, for now. Listening on Constance’s happy humming while she looked like jumping within her steps is more than delightful.

They ended up to one entranceway not far from Garreg Mach’s front gates, one of the lower ends of cliff surrounded by small forest. What that made Hapi held her breath is how stars were twinkling above, coloring the expanse of moonless night. The redhead would always claim, inwardly, that there’s no night sky with stars could rival the view from Timotheos village. But then, that night was especially nice and clear. Lights from stars might not rival the brightness of one moon, though it would be different as there are hundreds and thousands stars available, supporting each other.

“Like what you see?”

Hapi turned over to see Constance softly smiled to her way, warm and knowing. She pointed to the open space of grass patch not far from them, the one with flat surface. “Let’s settle there and start our picnic, shall we?”

The redhead spared a mute nod, joining Constance as she set down the basket and started to spread out a blanket. Hapi looked inside the basket for content to find two loafs of bread, a small cluster of berries, a bottle contained with likely a berry juice (it smells raspberries, Hapi’s favorite!), another bottle contained cold tea, empty cups for their drinks, and then something glittering inside two translucent cups.

“Coco, what’s this one?”

A small smile, “Just take it out.”

It was literally a glitter on a cup, but with something dark blue guarding the glitters. Hapi tried to shake the cup. The content is not watery but rather bouncy. She turned the cup around in wonder. It is as if she’s seeing sky full of stars in a cup.

“Is … Is this magic?”

At that, Constance giggled, “No, dear Hapi. Onee-sama forbid me to make it using magic in the kitchen.” amusement glinted her eyes, also a little swell of pride, something that Hapi could always gather from looking at Constance alone.

“You make this yourself? Wow, that’s-“

“I know it may seem hard to believe, but Constance von Nuvelle never shy out from challenges.”

Awed from unknown galaxy food item on her hand aside, Hapi is more eager to know an answer to the nagging question in her mind now. Why picnic? Why the stars? Why going out from the Abyss while they can always camp in the library like usual?

Constance poured the tea for both of them to a cup. While Constance looked up to the faraway stars above, Hapi paused.

“Why, Coco?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not the type to go outside.”

Constance replied with a wistful smile.

“I heard from Yuri that today will be fine starry night,” she didn’t waste a lot of time to slowly uncover her reasons. “Also Balthus said something that you might be bored and homesick again.”

At that, Hapi stayed agape. She wasn’t sure of what to say or she was indeed have something to say but it stayed dormant deep inside her. She is happy to hear that – more than simple ‘happiness’, maybe, though she didn’t know what words that can convey it.

“You have shared a lot of wonderful snacks with me so this kind of picnic might not suffice, huh, dear Hapi?”

“Hey, it’s … it’s more than enough. You’re amazing, Coco.”

The redhead hoped that those words are enough, at least. Constance was bashful for the next minutes, though not the one needed her signature barking laughter of pride.

Sharing snacks, spending time together in peace and quiet; there was nothing more luxurious than being able to relish the present.

“As much as I’d like for you to praise me more, please take your time to enjoy the stars instead, and of course to indulge on that starry treats.”

“Don’t mind me if I want to stay longer?”

“Sure thing. This night is for you, after all.”


End file.
